Wishing
by Celtic-child
Summary: My first fic, PLEASE REVIEW! J/C story. just a fluffy story about J/C together in ways we all want to see! a very small mention of Val/Tyler! **Now finished!!**
1. Friendship?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to In A Heartbeat.

****

Wishing 

****

Chapter 1-Friendship

Catie Roth left her first period class furious. Her teacher had given her detention, Her second this week and it was only Tuesday. "I can't believe this" Catie thought aloud "This system is totally screwed up!" When she arrived at her locker she was still fuming. It took her five tries to get her locker open.

"Hey Catie" a familiar voice shouted from across the hall

It was one of her best friends, Jamie

Catie's heart rate quickly began to accelerate. _He looks so cute_ she thought, then mentally slapped herself, _Don't think that!_

"Uh...Hi Jamie" Catie managed, barely gaining her composer

"What's up? Bad day?"

"You could say that, I got another detention" Catie shut her locker and they began walking toward Catie's second period class.

"Another one? Is that like you 5th one this week?" Jamie teased "What'd you do this time?"

"I was only standing up against the oppressive patriarchal values that dictate our lives!"

"Never give up, do you?" 

"Never! Anyway, how's your day going?"

As Jamie began to ramble on about how his day had gone so far, Catie was lost in her own thoughts. She was struck by how expressive his eyes were. She could stare into those eyes all day. _He's so adorable,_ she thought, _what am I going to do? This is Jamie, my best friend Jamie, I can't like him! We'll never be more than friends _her mind screamed, but as she looked at him she wished that they could.

"Earth to Catie...Hello?" Jamie said

"Oh sorry I was just thinking"

"About?" Jamie inquired

__

How much I love you, but she doubted that would go over well. She knew Jamie liked her as a friend, but he didn't seem to be interested in her as more.

"Nothing, just how I better get to class so I don't get to spend another day in detention"

"Well than I better let you get to class"

__

No! I don't want to go, I want to stay here forever! "Ok, See you later"

"Yeah see you! Have fun in class and don't get anymore detentions!"

Catie smiled at Jamie and walked reluctantly into her class, her thoughts filled with Jamie.

Stay tuned for the next chapter. I should have it out soon! Its done I just have to type it up! Review please!!


	2. The Question

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to In A Heartbeat.

****

Wishing 

****

Chapter 2-The Question

"Hey Jamie, A little late aren't we?" Brooke said to Jamie as he entered the station 20 minutes late.

"Yeah sorry I...uh...got held up at school, I had to talk to one of my teachers" 

Actually, he had taken the long way to the station. He needed to be alone and think about his feelings for Catie. They had been friends for awhile now, but lately he found himself thinking about her in ways a friend shouldn't. _She's so beautiful, _he didn't know why all the sudden she was affecting him this way. _ maybe I should just tell her how I feel, but she doesn't feel the same._ he wished that she did.

"You're lucky that Alex isn't here, He'd be furious!"

"I know, so where is everyone?"

"They're out in the garage"

"Thanks" 

Jamie threw his bag down on the table and headed out to the garage. Val and Tyler were off in the corner talking, totally oblivious of anyone else.

"Hey Hank, What's going on?" Jamie questioned

"Nothing, just doing inventory. Wanna do it for me?"

"No way!!"

Just then Jamie spotted Catie coming into the station

"Catie what are you doing here?" Jamie's knees suddenly going weak and his heart rate picking up pace.

"I came to see if Val was still going to the movies with me tonight"

"Oh" Jaime said, suddenly disappointed that she had come to see Val and not him. "she's over there with Tyler" Jamie pointed in Val and Tyler's direction. 

"Thanks" Catie lingered a moment before heading over to where Val stood.

Jamie watched her as she walked over and began talking to Val. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she had him mesmerized. _ I think I'm falling in love, no, stop thinking of her like that, we're friends and I don't want to lose that. I can't help it though, she's so beautiful. the way her hair falls across-_

"Um...Jamie I think you're drooling" Hank startled Jamie out of his thoughts "Why don't you just ask her out and get it over with! You're driving us all crazy!"

"What are you taking about?! Me and Catie together...a couple? No way...We're just friends, we'll never be anything more!" But Jamie wished they would.

"Come on Jamie, we all know that you two like each other!"

"did Catie say that she liked me?"

"I knew it, you do like her!"

"I don't...alright I do. Are you happy now? Never mind, Be quiet here she comes!"

Hank just rolled his eyes and walked off hopping that Jamie would finally ask Catie out

"So Catie, what movie are you and Val going to see?"

"We're not she has a date with Tyler. We were going to see The Mexican" Catie was silent for a moment then asked "would you want to go with me? I mean I really wanted to see it and I already bought the tickets, so how bout it?

__

HELL YEAH!! "Sure I'll go" Jamie replied, trying to sound as normal as he could under the circumstances. _She just asked me out!!_

What do you think so far? The next chapter should be out soon! Its done I just have to type it up! Review please!! Thanks!!


	3. The Mabye Date

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to In A Heartbeat.

****

Wishing 

****

Chapter 3-The Maybe Date

Catie had know idea what had possesed her to ask jamie to go with her. the words were out before even had a chance to think**.** Now she was standing in front of the mirror trying to deside what to wear, but nothing seemed to look good enough. 

"i have nothing to wear!" Catie told her frustrated reflection

Finally she decided on her black v-neck sweater and her black skirt. Thought after thought sped through catie's mind;_ I can't beleive i have a date with jamie. does he think its a date? I hope he does! maybe i'll get a good night kiss! Maybe he does like me or maybe he just felt sorry for me because val ditched me for Tyler._

MEANWHILE

Jamie stood in the bathroom fixing his hair for the sixth time, making sure it was just right. _I have to tell her tonight,_ he thought,_ she obviously likes me too or she wouldn't have asked me to go with her to the movies, unless she asked me because we're friends. Hank said that we both like each other so maybe i have a chance. Don't srew this up Jamie._

Jamie looked at the clock "What, its 6:45!?"grabbed his coat and ran out the door. five minutes later he was standing out side catie's house. Gathering his courage he knocked.

Catie opened the door "Jamie...your late the movie starts in 20 minutes!"

Jamie stood there for a minute staring at catie. _Wow, she's even more beautiful than usual_. 

"Jamie...What?" Catie asked, _why's he staring? _

Finally what she had finally sunk in "We better get going then"

They found seats in the back of the theater just as the lights when out and the previews started. Jamie, finally, worked up the nerve to tell catie how great she looked.

"Catie...uh...you look great...beautiful, i mean"

"Thanks" Catie said shyly. _ i can't beleive that he just said i was beautiful! he looks so cute, i mean he usually looks cute but now he looks incredible. i want more than just friendship_. _I have to know if he feels the same!_ "Jamie..."

"Yeah" jamie asked nervously

"I was...I mean..." _Just ask him!_ "Do you ever wish we had something more than friendship?

****

So? What do you think? The next chapter should be out soon! Review please!! Thanks!!


	4. The Verdict Is...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to In A Heartbeat.

****

Wishing 

****

Chapter 4- The verdict is...

__

now or never, he thought. Jamie looked deeply into her eyes, hesitated for a moment then answered "Constantly...you?" Jamie held his breath while he waited for her answer.

She smiled and leaned in closer to him. He meet he half way in the most incredibly sweet and passionate kiss either one of them had ever had. Slowly Jamie deepened the kiss, rapping his arms around Catie, tightly, and pulling her into his lap. Both snuggling as close to the other as they could, neither wanting the moment to end. Finally, needing air they pulled apart.

"Wow" Jamie said finally

"Incredible" 

Catie smiled and leaned in to another long passionate kiss.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey Val is Jamie here?" Catie asked as she entered the station

"Yeah, he's in the back helping Hank with inventory. They should be done soon. So how did it go last night?" Val asked eagerly 

"Well..." catie began but was cut off when jamie came up behind her, raped his arms around her waisted and kissed her on the neck. Catie giggled "It was great, better than great, it was unbelievably remarkable!"

Catie turned in jamie's arms and they began to kiss, completely unaware the the whole squad was watching in disbelief.

"Well, i guess they finally got up the nerve to tell each other how they felt" Hank stated 

"i guess" Val agreed

When they finailly broke apartcatie turned to Val

"Do you wanna go see The Mexican with me this weekend?"

"I thought that's what you and jamie saw" Val said oblivously confused

"Well, we weren't exactually watching it" Catie smiled at jamie "We're we?"

"No, we pretty much missed the whole thing" Jamie returned her smile. 

He leaned down and began kissing catie again

"I think we better go guys" Val commented to the others "They could be at it for awhile"

****

THE END

****

So? What do you think? Thumbs up or down? Review please!! My first fic is now finished! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
